Two Souls, Forever As One
by Deanna Riker
Summary: My take on the TroiRiker wedding. Ignores the events of Nemesis. Imazdi with implied PC.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters. I wrote this story whilst on holiday in Europe over Easter. As well as Imzadi there is a little implied P/C. Enjoy!

Two Souls, Forever As One.

It was supposed to be the greatest day of a girl's life, so why did it fill her with dread? It wasn't that she didn't want to marry Will, of course she did! She loved him with all her heart, he was her Imzadi. If she was honest with herself the dread probably came from the little seed of a thought that history might repeat itself and he would leave her broken-hearted again. No, he would never do that! She chastised herself for even thinking such a thing. They were both very different people now than they had been before. Back then they had been practically children, they hadn't been mature enough to handle their feelings, but they were now, of that she could be certain.

Deanna banished these thoughts from her mind when she saw the door open and Beverly walk in.

"I can't believe the day has finally arrived!" Beverly said excitedly.

"You're practically bouncing and you're not even the one getting married." Deanna replied with a grin.

"Well I was beginning to think I'd be dead and buried before you two woke up to the glaringly obvious fact that you're made for each other and get hitched." Beverly answered.

"Well, it's arrived and now can you please help me with my hair? I can't seem to get it to sit right." Deanna asked.

Beverly took hold of the sides of her friend's hair and clipped it at the back of her head allowing it to flow in a sea of curls over Deanna's bare shoulders and down her back. Beverly then threaded in some fresh flowers that had been placed on the dressing table. They were cream coloured to match Deanna's sleeveless gown and in stark contrast with her ebony curls.

Deanna's gown was made of cream silk and although it was fitted at the bodice to reveal a modest cleavage and the hourglass curves of her figure, the skirt part was made of many layers of flowing silk, making Deanna look like an ancient Earth princess. On her feet, she wore cream coloured satin, stiletto-heeled shoes.

After looking at herself in the mirror for a few seconds, Deanna turned to Beverly and asked her: "What do you think?"

"You look fabulous! Will is going to fall in love with you all over again when he sees you." Beverly replied grinning.

Just then there was a knock at the door and a voice said: "Are you two ready?"

It was Captain Picard. Deanna's father had died when she was a little girl of seven, so she had asked the Captain to act as father of the bride and give her away at her wedding. Jean-Luc had been thrilled when she'd asked because he had always thought of Deanna as the daughter he'd never had.

Beverly looked across at Deana, who nodded.

"We're ready, you can come in." she called out.

Jean-Luc entered and stopped when he saw the two women, both of them looked fabulous. He couldn't take his eyes off Beverly, whose slim figure was perfectly accentuated by the tight-fitting gown that skimmed over her curves. The gown was made of a similar coloured silk to Deanna's and drew attention to Beverly's fiery tresses, giving the illusion that they shimmered in the light. He wanted so much to reach out and touch her hair… He shook himself out of the daze to find Beverly looking at him with a questioning expression on her face and Deanna giving him a knowing smile. He cleared his throat and tugged at his dress uniform.

"Um… well, if you're ready ladies." He said holding out an arm to both of them.

They grabbed their bouquets off the table, took the Captain's arm and walked out of Deanna's childhood bedroom.

At the foot of the grand staircase, the trio was joined by Data, also wearing dress uniform.

"Counselor, Doctor, you both look lovely." He said as he took Beverly's arm from the Captain and the pair stepped into place behind the bride.

The quartet stepped out into the garden where the ceremony was going to take place. Will and Deanna had decided to have a Terren ceremony at Lwaxana's house on Betazed followed by a traditional Betazoid joining ceremony a few days later.

As they stepped into the garden, the band started to play the wedding march.

Will turned and his heart soared as he watched Deanna walk up the aisle towards him. He couldn't believe that in a matter of minutes they would be husband and wife. He grinned at her.

'You look stunning in that dress' he sent to her, 'but I bet you'll look even better out of it later!'

Will's grin widened as he watched Deanna's eyes widen slightly and a blush creep up her cheeks.

When Deanna reached his side, Will leaned over and whispered in her ear: "I love you."

As they exchanged vows, Deanna gazed into her beloved's eyes and all her earlier doubts faded completely. She realized that she was with the man she was destined to be with. They would be together forever.


End file.
